


Wind Whiping

by syrenhug



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Ableist Language, F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrenhug/pseuds/syrenhug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But Reyna isn’t the type to be too soft; she takes Thalia’s heart into her fist and squeezes until blood is dripping down her nails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wind Whiping

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @polysymorous I guess

Thalia likes the way Reyna says her name - the roll of the tongue against her ear. Hot, breathy. Lilting her to sleep and close to slick dreams filled with a hand against her thighs.

But when she wakes up, the other side of the bed is empty and she wants more than just dreams to tide her over.

* * *

When they meet, it’s at a club and Thalia is hammered enough that it’s embarrassing.

"Stupid girl." Reyna grumbles as they stumble somewhere. But there is something gentle about it. Like she knows that the day has not been the best.

"I’m usually not. Usually, I’m so clever. So smart that I don’t let anybody too close so nobody will hurt me."

They go quiet, then, because Thalia has just divulged a side of herself that no one has ever asked her about. Boo-ho.

“ _Definitely_ a stupid girl.” Is all Reyna says. And, this time, she laughs.

* * *

It could just be about the sex. They both are aware that there is more than a healthy dose of attraction. Wanting those fingers to slip and slide into her is very different.

Different from wanting someone to touch your heart and never stop stroking. Sex is possession. Love, power. Both are scary in their own right.

But Reyna isn’t the type to be too soft; she takes Thalia’s heart into her fist and squeezes until blood is dripping down her nails.

It’s cannibalistic and driven and sour and elastic. But that’s their meanings wrapped in salt.

Love.

* * *

"How do I know you won’t disappear on me?" She asks, one night when the wind is dancing and they are still.

And her lover’s head is against the pillow, lashes fluttering butterflies upon the storm. “You don’t.”

* * *

_Mi niña preciosa._

Reyna makes her feel like a little girl. Tucked behind her mother’s skirts. Peeking out with a shy smile.

_Mi niña preciosa._

Precious? Maybe. But that’s not who she wants to be to anybody, especially Reyna. Precious implies delicacy, the need for rubber gloves. Thalia wants to be treated like a warrior. Because that’s what she is. She has survived and she has lived on. Despite death and abandonment and love that was not allowed for her, she has lived.

_Mi niña preciosa._

"No. Mi chica guerrera."

And Reyna nods. Understands. ”Of course.”


End file.
